


Gingerbread Man in 3D

by BlackOrbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fortnite Is Love, Gingerbread Man Is Life, M/M, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrbit/pseuds/BlackOrbit
Summary: Eren likes playing Fortnite - fine, Levi can live with that. But when he comes home one day and sees Eren sitting in the living room with a costume on that somehow looks like a very creepy version of a gingerbread man - this definitely isn't fine anymore.





	Gingerbread Man in 3D

Taking two steps at once, Levi hurries up the stairs. All he wants to do now is to finally get out of his sweaty shirt, take a long and very deserved shower and then sit down and relax for the rest of the evening, just he, himself and maybe a cold beer - if Eren didn't forget to go to the supermarket and refill his fridge which is, Levi thinks, probably the case. He sighs and wonders if Eren would've starved to death already if it wasn't for him who had to remind his boyfriend to buy food and to do his laundry and to clean his apartment at a constantly high level - daily, most of the time.

Thirty-four treads and five meters into the hallway later Levi stands in front of the door to Eren's apartment. He rings the bell and crosses his arms, waiting for his boyfriend to open the door. His eyes land on the little plate that's fixed on the wall next to the bell. "Jäger" it says. And even though Levi and Eren are in a relationship for over a year now he still wonders about that name that's written so strangely, obviously. _Jäger_. 

He knows Eren's grandparents have emigrated from Germany many years ago. He himself doesn't speak any German but Eren does and even though Levi will never admit it out loud he really _likes_ it when Eren switches to that foreign language. He _really_ likes it. Adores it even because when his voice becomes a little deeper and even rougher than his usual one and when it sounds so strangely harsh and hard around those unknown words he can't deny that this somehow really turns him on.

But now, Levi is just exhausted from his day at work and all he wishes for is that Eren would kindly open that damn door because his feet are definitely hurting by now. So he rings the bell again and shifts his weight from one leg to the other, stretching his back, suppressing a groan.

Maybe, Levi thinks when the door is still closed after another two minutes, Eren is asleep and that's why he won't let Levi in. That's definitely not unlikely since the younger boy likes to take a nap after coming home from university in the afternoon. Vertified by the fact that Levi actually lost count over the _many_ times he had to let himself in while the brunette was knocked out on the couch or the bed, not even reacting when Levi throw a cushion at him once.

It's still quiet behind the brown door when another thought pops up in Levi's mind. He growls. There's also the possibility that Eren simply _forgot_ that Levi would come over after his shift and isn't even at home. Also, not unlikely. 'Great', Levi thinks sarcastically. 'Very caring and responsible, Eren, really.' He sighs but lets his bag slip from his shoulder. He needs a second to find the key that Eren had handed to him directly after he'd moved in six months ago but when he holds it in his hand eventually he only shrugs, taking a step closer to the door, knowing that this is just how Eren is. 

He's just about to unlock the door when Levi hears a yell, causing him to stop his motion.

"No way! Argh! You fucking prick! How many kills do you have? One! I got ten! You think you can just come around out of nowhere and finish me off!? That's-"

That voice belongs to Eren, no doubts. Levi rolls his eyes. Well, _that_ explains why Levi is still unheard after five minutes. Eren isn't sleeping or not at home, no. Levi knows _exactly_ what Eren is doing there. He sighs.

This doesn't count for him though, _luckily_ , but Eren is one of these boys that absolutely _love_ to waste their time with all types of video games. So Levi had been forced to spend many, many hours watching Eren play a huge amount of various games so far from Call of Duty to GTA to even _Sims_. God, that had been the _worst_ , nothing could ever possibly be more boring than _Sims_. And in these eighteen months of knowing each other Levi had witnessed every possible reaction from Eren while wasting his time in such an unnecessary way. He had even started _crying_ once, when his favourite character died in that very tragic battle. Very tragic, yes.

And now, the current game everyone _must_ play is "Fortnite". The free to download battle royale game, must-have for every gamer, copy of PUBG, actually literally everyone knows. If Levi was to pick a game he had to watch Eren play for the rest of their lives - it definitely wouldn't be Fortnite. Not under any circumstances. He's not that big of a fan of shooters in general and even less of a fan of Fortnite in particular. This game is just too colorful, too unrealistic and why are you able to build _walls_ out of nowhere? He even wishes Eren would play PUBG instead, at least in this game the scenery looks more realistic. But no, "this game is _brilliant_ , Levi."

Levi shakes his head and finally enters Eren's apartment. He's greeted by the sight of a wooden reindeer leaning against the wall and fake snow spread across the floor and furniture of the hallway and the smell of cinnamon. He sighs. This is another thing about Eren he just can't understand. The younger boy practically _adores_ Christmas and everything that belongs to that worst time of the year Levi literally _hates_.

But Levi has no time to continue his ramble. He hasn't even made it to the commode when a low thud interrupts his thoughts.

"Nope, I'm done, I hate this fucking game!" Then there's a second thud, this time sounding more forcefully already. Levi is pretty sure it's the controller that has to suffer from Eren's violent temperament. Levi smirks.

He steps out of his shoes and puts them next to the wall when he overhears a muffled voice mumble: "Honestly, I will never play this shit game again." Levi can't suppress a quiet laughter and answers loud enough for Eren to hear: "You know this is not true and will never happen!"

"Levi! You're here?", the younger boy shouts back, an agitated tone in his voice. "Well, obviously I am", Levi says to himself and sighs again. He heads towards the living room he knows Eren will be in, sitting in front of the TV.

"I can't believe you forgot our date today", Levi exclaims dramatically, trying to bring an accusing tone to his voice. "Can you even imagine how bad that hurts my-" Levi freezes, mouth open.

On the couch in front of him sits, as expected, Eren, leaned back and his legs outstretched on the coffee table, phone in his hands. The TV displays, as expected, the Fortnite lobby and the controller plus headset lie next to his boyfriend. But what's simply _shocking_ is the fact that it's not Eren who's sitting in front of him, it's-

"What the _fucking hell_!?", Levi practically shouts, actually feeling horrified.

Eren turns his head, smiling lazily at him. "Oh, hey", he says, casually. 

"Oh, hey?", Levi answers, unbelieving and at loss for any other words and he thinks it's probably the first time something or someone actually got him _speechless_. "Did you ring the bell? Sorry if yes, Fortnite got me captivated", Eren grins and shows two rows of white teeth. 

"Did I-? What _the fuck_ is this!?", Levi exclaims, waving at Eren's direction, this time not even intending to sound accusing. His eyes dart between the TV and the younger boy.

At that, Eren's face brightens in enthusiasm and he lifts himself up a little. "It's-"

"You're a fucking _gingerbread man_! Eren! What the fuck! Why are you wearing that costume!? Why do you _own_ that costume!?" Levi is pretty sure the desperation is evident on his face but Eren only shrugs, laughing. "It's _great_!"

Levi lifts his eyebrows and creases his forhead. He switches his gaze to the TV for a short moment again. He can't believe Eren did actually buy a costume that looks identical to the Fortnite skin that represents an absolute horrifying version of the creepiest gingerbread man he had ever seen. Brown all over, somehow looking like leather, plates to protect his shinbones, red gloves and even a little green tie. _Thank god_ , he isn't wearing that scarifying mask that lets this skin look literally _mad_ and which makes it so creepy. 'Holy shit', Levi thinks.

"Holy shit", Levi says, dryly. "You're a goddamn gingerbread." 

"Yeah, well, but this is so _cool_! I mean, look at this skin, it's just so _cute_! Cute, grumpy gingerbread man! Congratulations, Fortnite, for releasing such a _beautiful_ skin, I swear there's no way to top this, this is just brilliant!" Thrilled is what Eren looks like. Levi shakes his head.

"That's all very nice", he starts, his voice sounding deadly now. "But I don't want to possibly get a fucking heart attack whenever I see you! Besides, this is just _ridiculous_!"

"It's not-", Eren immediately defends himself but is cut off by the sudden ringing of the door bell right away. They both pause and Levi narrows his eyes. "Who's that?", he asks suspiciously, fixing Eren with his gaze. Eren looks back at him with a sudden uncertainity in his eyes. "Uhm... Jean?", he answers but it rather sounds like a question than a statement. Levi pinches his eyebrows together. 

"You're inviting _Jean_ when you know I'm coming over?" Under his disapproving stare, Eren's expression changes into something that could be considered as guilty and he offers him a small smile. Levi's face remains stoic but when the younger boy seems to falter caused by the lack of emotions Levi's not showing he sighs and turns, walking through the hallway to let Jean in.

While Levi leans against the doorframe, waiting for Eren's friend to get up to the second floor and listening to him practically sprinting up the stairs he wonders how one person can be so energetic and _motivated_ like this boy. Jean is Eren's best friend actually so this means they all spend _a lot_ of time together and Levi would be lying if he said that he wouldn't mind this much interaction. Because he does mind the amount of days he has to spend with this boy even though he would never admit this in front of Eren. But Jean is simply too loud and too noisy for his own good, often exaggerating and, the worst of all, mostly mocking Levi. He bets Jean is _exactly aware_ of how close he often is from simply leaving because he can't bear his _exclusive_ personality any longer. Besides, Eren and Jean are fighting so often, even over the smallest things. So often Levi wonders how these two can even be friends, really. Yet here he is, now reaching the end of the stairway, waving at him the moment he spots Levi standing at the door, enthusiastically. The older boy only stares back, not daring to believe his eyes, not believing that this is really happening. For a moment, he doubts Eren's and Jean's sanity and he almost wants to laugh.

"Yo, Levi", Jean grins when he finally stands in front of the raven haired boy. "Good to see you. Christmas' near, eh?"Levi blinks.

"Is this...", he begins instead of greeting the boy properly and trails off, gesturing at his body.

"A nutcracker!", Jean exclaims, nodding and with a wide grin on his face. "Great, isn't it?"

Levi only stares back, no words leaving his mouth. Jean wears something that quite looks like a uniform, red jacket and white pants. That would be fine, definitely better than the _gingerbread man_ , if it wasn't for-

"The _head_!?" A wooden mask, huge, angry eyes and mouth wide open, even more terrifying than Eren's mask.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, eh? Scares all little children off", Jean chuckles and pats the mask he holds in one hand and Levi now knows that he will never be able to say something that would give him away and let Eren's friend know that for him these two outfits are _hella scary_!

So all Levi does is to nod once and step back to let Jean in. The younger boy heads towards the living room immediately and Levi can hear two loud "Ayyy"s. 

"Sir, will you let me taste one bite of your gingerbread?", is what he he hears when Levi slowly follows behind and enters the living room, too.

"Duh", is all he can muster to say to this unbelievable high amount of stupidity.

At his voice, both of the younger boys turn around. Levi can hardly prevent himself from taking a step back but he can't stop his heart from racing at the sight that's now presented to him. Eren and Jean are now _wearing_ their masks and Levi is pretty sure he will never forget this view again in his life and that he will never see anything scarier than _this_.

"Okay, great. I guess I will just leave you guys then", he finally says and turns around, actually feeling unwanted at the moment. He slips into is shoes when Eren speaks up behind him. "You don't have to leave, Levi. I mean-" "Everything's fine, Eren. Have fun with Jean, see you then, I guess", Levi interrupts his boyfriend and is out of the door and down the stairs before Eren can even open his mouth again.

While he walks to his car, fiddling with his keys, Levi can't stop himself from feeling slightly hurt about the fact that Eren oviously wants to spend his time rather with Jean than with his _boyfriend_.

 

Levi is woken up by the constant and never ending ringing of his door bell. He cracks his eyes open and groans. He feels blinded by the bright light his living room is flooded with. With one hand he rubs over his face, glancing at the clock to see how many hours he'd been passed out. Three hours.

When the sound of the bell doesn't stop, he sighs and hauls himself out of the armchair he obviously spent the last three hours in, sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position.

He runs a hand through his dark hair, yawns and opens the door, determined to see who wants to visist him at this time of the day. He halts when he sees it's Eren who's standing there, now wearing a simple shirt and a pair of jeans, supporting himself by leaning against the wall next to the door with one of his hands. Levi simply looks up to the taller boy, quietly and before he can say anything, he's being embraced by two strong arms, firmly. Levi exhales.

"Look", Eren says into his ear, "I'm sorry I didn't told you I also invited Jean. I'm also sorry I dind't told you about the costume but I thought it was funny and I still do. But I also understand it might scares you off and I promise I will never wear it again when we're together, okay?" He briefly tightens his grip. "Wouldn't want you to get a heart attack, would I?" Levi can practically hear the grin in his voice so he decides he doesn't want to let Eren get away with this so easily so he just shrugs.

Levi's sure Eren is aware of his distanced behaviour because the younger boy takes a little step back and cups his face with both of his hands instead. Feeling how tenderly Eren touches him, his heartbeat fastens again. "I'm really sorry", Eren says and his eyes are boring into Levi's. He tilds his head and then they are kissing, slowly and so carefully.

As quickly as it began, they're parted again and again, Eren looks down on him. Nevertheless, the kiss was almost enough to let Levi melt. "Are you still mad, darling?", Eren now asks and Levi can definitely tell there's a smirk around the corners of his lips. _Almost_.

So all Levi answers is "Yep". He looks up at Eren with challenging eyes, provocatively.

For a second it's still, both of them only looking at each other. Then, Eren says "Oh" but it doesn't sound surprised or disappointed at all. And then, Eren is kissing him again, this time passionately and demanding. Without breaking the contact, he shoves Levi back and closes the door with one hand. He presses Levi against the wall while he lets his hands trail down his body, kisses becoming wet. Levi feels his face already heating up but he grips Eren's shirt and pulls him even closer. 

Maybe, the gingerbread man wasn't Eren's worst idea in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically all I need in my life is the gingerbread man, I swear this is the coolest skin ever! But unfortunately I wasn't willing to spend money on Fortnite last winter yet and now he's gone D: xD  
> Also, I'm honestly so relieved that Germany did win the game yesterday! This was close, my frens, this was close ^^


End file.
